The Heart That Heals
by bahamut
Summary: After the death of her husband a single mother finds a ruined angel exiled to a knew world. Can they heal each other's hurts? (Man, I'm such a sap)
1. Default Chapter

**Tears**

His eyes fluttered open. The Hylden Lord had tore him from his world and had broken him like tiny twigs in his hands, but at least he had given Kain that one small moment, that one small chance to claim the sword that would be the fiend's down fall.

His wounds shot evil pains that flashed through him, stunning him to his core and send him into a wreck of quivering flesh. Tears poured from his eyes as the pain took him, but through the blur of tears he could see his new home, structures of glass and metal rose high into the azure sky and the sun of mid day shown brightly as birds flocked over head. The magic of the nexus stone would destroy the portal utterly… the malfunctioning portal had saved him.

Planar travel is an unpredictable thing at best, and malfunctioning portals are deceptively deadly for the traveler would never know until he crossed its swirling threshold where it would send him. He smiled through his pain for fate had allowed him to defeat his tormentor at last, the same tormentor that not just cast him into the portal, had not just imprisoned him to feed the mass, or took control of his body to fight Raziel, but the very general of his enemy.

Fate had so many twists and turns that plagued and tore at him like thistles but for once it had worked in his favor, and he couldn't help but laugh. And then he remembered Kain, and his smile faded, all hope rested with him. Slowly his eyes turned to the strange horseless carriages that went about seemingly on their own accord. He watched them for a moment, as his vision spun sickeningly to blackness once again.

Her brows slanted in frustration, as she chased frantically after the little one that eluded her while trying and failing to carry the bags of groceries that weighed her down.

"Mary, don't run off!"

The little girl ran, bouncing on little legs over the blackened and dusty pavement that reflected the light blindingly through the lines of parked sparkling cars. The hot summer breeze blew weakly through her sandy blond hair as she ran. Her mother huffed and called out again, and suddenly she stopped turned to her left and knelt between two cars.

She could hear the sound of her mother's steps hastening towards her and her little voice called out loudly. "Mommy look, an angel!"

Her mother stopped and cursed to her self as a plastic bag split sending oranges falling and rolling mockingly down the gentle slop of the parking lot. "Damn it." She cursed silently as she watched her wayward oranges laugh at her from afar.

From below a little hand tugged vigorously at the hem of her dress, calling out to be heard "Mommy, mommy look."

She turned slowly burning a final glare into the oranges that seemed to beam in defiant glee in the distance- she was not prepared for what lay still before her. In dried blood a raven winged creature lay unconscious. She stood dumbfounded not noticing the car that passed behind her and honked casting her rudely from her amazed state. "Don't get too close…"

The kneeling girl's head turned and her eyes sparkled tear filled in the sun. "Why mommy, now you don't have to cry at night because God sent his angel to help you smile since daddy went to heaven."

Her heart broke, and she struggled to hold the tears that brimmed in her eyes. "You heard me crying?" It had been only a month since her husband Rick had died in a car accident; she still wore her wedding ring.

"Yes, I was praying that God would make you happy again, and look an angel!" she said smiling, a tear falling from her light brown eyes.

The mother broke and tears rained from her eyes. She knelt forgetting her groceries and embraced her little one, as they both held each other weeping the "angel" stirred.

He rose up on his elbows slowly and winced as he moved his sore muscles. He looked and caught sight of the two that held each other and his heart burned with compassion. "Why do you cry?"

Woot! Lame cliff hanger, don't you just love those? Of course you do! Well, find out next time. I was going to write the first ever man-write fangirl story, seeing how much everyone likes those. If you get lucky it might turn into one of those or a torid love affair Of course I am just kidding! So review or else, and remember to check in with what ever RockyShore is working on- she's a truly fantabulous writer!


	2. Chapter 2

AN / Hiya, I'm angel Raziella, thanks for coming; Bahamut and me have decided to join up and do a joint fanfic. We both hope you'll enjoy it. (Me more than him because if I've messed this up, that's a perfectly good fanfic down the tubes so, PLEASE DON'T HATE IT! 

No animals are brutally slaughtered with any reason in this chapter. If you are a little squeamish, don't read. But its only one reference, so don't mind it.

Angel & Bahamut: ON WITH THE SHOW! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two- Fears 

Her mother shrieked, her heart filled with both surprise and fear as she ran to grab Mary, scooping her up and running in the opposite direction, forgetting the spilt groceries. The child cried, squirmed, and eventually struggled so hard, that she fell out of her mothers grip and ran with a muddy face, back to the Angel.

The child threw itself at the Angel, causing him to fall back from his position, perched back on his elbows. The child hugged his aching chest and cried. Slowly, he reached up a hand and placed it on Mary's back, rubbing it soothingly, trying to forget the burning agony of tears hitting his chest.

The mother stood, dumbfounded, shock on her features and tears still streaming her face. Still in shock, but then it occurred to her that, like dogs and other innocent creatures, children are very smart, able to tell in most cases if someone is a cruel person. So if her suspicions are correct, why isn't the child hugging her and wanting to be picked up. However, though she passed it off all the time and put it down to good imagination, she was starting to believe, and there may be something to it. Unable to believe what she was thinking, she stood and watched, dazed…

The Angel tried to sit up but found he was unable. This is because of his awkward landing, and his blind attack on the Hylden Lord, his wings had been snapped like twigs! He let out a soft grunt. Mary, having noticed, knelt beside him, getting her red and white polka dot dress all dirty. All sweet and adorable, she squeaked "Are you okay? Mr. Angel Sir? Should mommy 'n' me go get a sticky thing?"

"Ugh," he groaned, "Child, what is a sticky thing?" he asked, trying to stay cool and collected, even through the immense pain.

"Oh! A sticky thing is when you have, a little piece of thingy that's sticky put on your booboo, and, and it makes it all better!" she exclaimed, beaming at him with big, chocolate eyes, panting because she had spoken REALLY quickly. She stuck a knee out and showed it to him,

"See, that's a sticky thing! It really hurts when they have to be tugged off though" She said, pointing at a plaster/band aid (that had obviously been picked off and stuck back down by herself) Janos looked at it with dislike or interest. "No thank you child, it's quite fine."

The little girl puffed up, enraged, "MY NAME IS NOT CHILD! IT'S MARY!" she yelled, "AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT MR ANGEL SIR!" Janos, for the first time since his arrival, laugh full heartedly. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the tree behind him. He pulled the little girl into a small play fight on his knee, completely forgetting that, under normal circumstances, the child would have been lunch by now.

Mary's mother slowly approached, watching her only child, writhing in the Angels grip, only she was laughing! Janos stopped for a moment, letting Mary catch her breath and grinning up at her mother. "Is this little bundle of mischief yours?" he asked. A little voice from below yelled "THAT'S MARY!"

Janos laughed as the mother nodded, she held out her arms for her baby, silent tears cascading. He turned the child to see him and whispered to her in a parenting manner, his mood changed a little for the better, "Now Mary, its time you go back to your mother"

She huffed a little, and then got up, kissed the Angel and returned to her mother. Her mother took her hand, in shock an in silence, forgetting the oranges, she walked away. The little girl looked back at Janos and called back in a whisper. I'll come back later. 

Janos grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night came in a few hours. Mary was tucked into bed with her old, worn, brown teddy bear called, Ted Bear. Original… when she was sure her mother was downstairs, she slipped out of bed ,got dressed inn her polka dot dress, put on the slightly over sized, blue coat she had grabbed from downstairs, filled a small back pack with a few things , slipped it on and made for the window.

She slowly, slid the window up, climbed up, and then climbed down the wall vines on the other side until she reached the soft ground below, and then, ran…

Down the street ,over a fence, over a hedge across a busy road and across the supermarket…

Janos didn't move .Not ,once. Until he heard a sound, gentle steps coming towards him. As it emerged from the darkness, his hand shot out, grabbed and sank his fangs deep into its throat. It was dead within moments. A deer…grazing…

Then, his keen senses picked up something else. And not just the horseless carriages as they zoomed past mysteriously illuminated the shiny, black road ahead of them. Another set of gentle steps, but this time, he picked up a scent. A familiar scent, that girl! Mary! And then, a most terrible thing happened.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air, meeting his ears with shrill deft accuracy. Due to his feeding earlier on, he was able to force himself up, to come to her aid… 

&&&&&&&&&&&

He came to a small route ,it looked like she had lost herself. She knelt against a brick wall, quivering as a big, rabid dog growled at her, bearing its teeth and snarling. Without a second thought, Janos was in there!

&&&&&&&&&&

SO! What do you think? Review soon!


End file.
